


Prediction

by MihaAndJ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, M/M, this is funny ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaAndJ/pseuds/MihaAndJ
Summary: Everyone is worried about Futakuchi and Kaname finds out what's up with him.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Moniwa Kaname
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Prediction

**Author's Note:**

> Bc I'm thirsty for Monikuchi (Futawa?) and I just felt like it. I'm thanking my beautiful friend MC who beta read this! <3

The strangest phone call Kaname Moniwa ever got was by an unknown number on a Sunday in the middle of July. He had taken a day off. The first year of college really wasn’t the easiest and he was glad that he finally found some time to do nothing whatsoever. He spent the day watching a cooking show and lying around on the couch – until the call came in.  
At the first ring, Kaname figured he should ignore it. At the second, he had his phone already in hand, feeling guilty for ignoring a call that could potentially be from his sister or mother or grandfather. At the third ring, Kaname was unsure whether he should pick up an unknown number. The fourth never happened.  
“Hello?” It was quiet on the other end. “Uh, who is this?” A few more seconds passed. Kaname heard steady breaths and a few loud voices in the background. Kaname decided to try it one more time. “Helloo-o?”  
“Moniwa.” He jumped by the sound of his name. The voice on the other and was very deep and Kaname was sure he recognised it from somewhere. But then a few undefined sounds came from the other end. Kaname heard whispers and “Let me do this.” And then  
“MO-NI-WA-SEN-PA-I!” This time, Kaname was very sure who the voice belonged to.  
“Koganegawa! What on… You scared me to death!”  
“Ah, yeah, sorry ‘bout that, we let Aone call you.”  
“Where… how… what?”  
“Oh, we got your number from Kamasaki-Senpai whose number we got from… well himself.”  
“What… do you want?” Kaname brain whirled around in his head like a washing machine.  
“Ah, right.” Koganegawa coughed, “Eh, well you see, it’s about…”  
“It’s about Futakuchi, isn’t it?” For a second, the other end went silent.  
“Uh… yeah! How did you know?” Kaname sighed.  
“You just… whatever, tell me what’s up.”  
“Uhm, okay… so Futakuchi-Senpai didn’t come to practice for the last three days. We tried to call him, Aone tried to visit him. We tried to catch him in school. But he just doesn’t come and we don’t know _why._ It’s not very like him to skip practice. He’s never done it before. He came here with a cold and everything. We don’t know what to do… ehm… you are our last hope, Moniwa-Senpai.”  
“I… what am I supposed to do?” Kaname stared at the wall. Kogane wasn’t wrong. It was very unlike Futakuchi to just not come without any explanation. But Kaname had no idea why they would call _him_ for help. A little more shifting and Kaname heard another new voice.  
“You just need to check on him, okay?” Sakunami. “We don’t know what else to do.”  
  
  
It took a while to find Futakuchi’s number in the endless list of contacts saved on Kaname’s phone, given that he didn’t exactly call or text Futakuchi a lot. As he found the number, he hesitated. However, he had made a promise to his old team. He couldn’t let them down, _now_. He called.  
Endless annoying, waiting call beeps later and the other end of the line finally made a noise that sounded a little bit like “Moniwa” but mostly like two stones rubbing against each other.  
“Futakuchi?” Coughing.  
“Hey, Moniwa-Senpai. What’s up?” Futakuchi sounded more normal than Kaname had imagined. He had imagined a very sick Futakuchi that sneezed every now and then or could barely talk. He had imagined a very tired Futakuchi, that yawned instead of a greeting. Or a very sad Futakuchi, sniffing and crying and spilling about his deepest heartbreaks. But in no way did Kaname expect for Futakuchi to sound so _normal_. He could practically _hear_ him grinning.  
“Futakuchi… _why?_ ” Kaname heard Futakuchi shifting.  
“That’s what I’m asking myself for the past few days: Moniwa, why?”  
“Huh?” Again, something Kaname didn’t expect. “What do you mean, Futakuchi?” Silence followed.  
“ _Kenji?_ ”  
“No, it’s nothing, Moniwa. What did you want?” Futakuchi suddenly sounded nervous. Kaname felt all his guts follow his brain in the washing machine. Why was Futakuchi so unpredictable?  
“Aone called me.”  
“Oh? Did he actually talk to you or did he just call? Is that why you called? Sorry, I can’t translate silence when I haven’t heard it first hand.”  
“No, he handed the phone to Koganegawa. And then I talked with him. And Sakunami.” Kaname sighed, “They said you haven’t been to practice for the past few days and that you avoided them and that you don’t answer your phone and that Aone tried to visit you but you pretended to not be home. So, what’s wrong? And don’t lie to me, Kenji.”  
  
“ _Shit!_ ”, Kaname jumped at the sudden curse, “Damn, I _forgot_ all about practice and stuff, holy shit, sorry, I didn’t know I caused so much alarm!” Futakuchi sounded seriously upset.  
“You… forgot?”  
“Yeah, you know, I’m… uh… busy?”  
“You are a bad liar.”  
“No, I’m serious, there’s something I’m trying to do… and it just doesn’t work and I’ve been so caught up in it, I just forgot about everything else. Oh man, thanks for calling me, Moniwa. I need to text Aone to let them know I’m okay.”  
“What _on earth_ got you so caught up, that you _forgot_ volleyball over it?”  
The nervous tone in Futakuchi’s voice was back. “Ahaha, nothing, nothing too bad, don’t worry about it.”  
“Can I help?” Another silence followed.  
“I’m... theoretically. You are actually the only one who could help… probably.”  
“What are you trying to do?” Heavy breathing was the answer to Kaname’s question. A full thirty seconds passed. “Uh, Kenji? Are you still there?”  
“WHY DON’T YOU WANT TO BE TOGETHER WITH ME?” The sudden scream had Kaname hold his phone far away from his ear in a sudden reflex.  
“E… Excuse me?”  
“I tried _everything!”_ Futakuchi sounded stressed and as if he was in a hurry, “I tried talking to you, I tried hugging you, I tried giving you flowers and I even ordered pizza to your house!”  
“What? What pizza?”  
“You _ate it_ but threw me out of the house when I used your shower!”  
“Kenji, what…”  
“Then, I tried bonding with you over sports but you suddenly were mad at me, because I said something about your mother being a llama, which, I accept is not the nicest thing to say, but not a reason to _unfriend_ me! We’re not even best friends anymore! I tried flirting, but you’re just always offended. I tried having a deep conversation with you but then you sat down and played _Tetris_ on my computer! You are so mean and rude to me and I don’t know _why,_ Kaname!” Another round of heavy breathing followed.  
“Okay…” Kaname said and sat down on his couch, “I have no idea, what you are talking about.”  
“I’m trying to get us together but you’re unreasonably mean to me.”, Futakuchi said.  
“I… don’t recall you taking a shower in my house, or ordering pizza, or giving me flowers or… unfriending you. I’m… sorry?” Kaname wasn’t really sure what kind of conversation that was, “Also, uh… I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be offended if you tried to flirt with me, that… I mean, maybe your flirting isn’t that…-“  
“- Oh my god! Not in real life!”  
“… what?”  
“I… I’m playing sims.”  
“ _What?”  
“_And I made you and me and I tried to… get us together. But your sim-you refuses to be with my sim-me. Even though our star signs are _compatible_.” Futakuchi became faster with every syllable. Then he suddenly stopped and gasped for air.  
“Yeah, so…-“  
“ _That_ is the reason you missed practice and made all of your friends worry about you so much that they called _me_ to see if you are okay?”  
“… I’m sorry?” Futakuchi sounded still nervous.  
“Why are you even… why are you even _trying_ to get us together in a _game_?” The answer to that question was a verbal mess of Futakuchi’s mumbling.  
“What did you say?” Kaname tried again.  
“I said, that I can’t exactly do it in the real world! So, I needed to let it out _somehow_.”  
“Did you even _try_?” It was not really what Kaname meant to say and he felt warmth creep up his face up to the tips of his hair.  
“I mean… I… It’s kinda difficult with you being off to college, okay?”  
“Lame excuse, Kenji.” Kaname laughed. His feet and hands trembled.  
“If you want” and suddenly, Futakuchi sounded like his old, confident self again, “I can of course come over to your house and order pizza for you.”  
“I’d like that.” Kaname said, a little too careful but Futakuchi had apparently heard him because he laughed a happy laugh. “Just… Kaname?”  
“Yeah?” Kaname smiled and closed his eyes.  
“If I want to take a shower, please don’t throw me out, okay?”  
“I would never, Kenji” he laughed, “I would never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this. All kinds of feedback are appreciated! Have a great day.


End file.
